Gravity of Love
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Ike/Elincia twoshot. Ike and Elincia in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn never seemed to be romantic with each other. Or were they? This story reveals the hidden love and romance between Ike and Elincia, the gravity of love binding them together for decades to come. "Old Fic"
1. Chapter 1

Ike/Elincia Twoshot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story**

Gravity of Love Chapter 1

* * *

"Ike…you have so much faith in me." Princess Elincia remarked as Ike led her from her Throne Room, her hand in his.

"Because I know you can do this. You can't put yourself down because of little to no experience." Ike replied, a rare smile on his face. Princess Elincia suddenly blushed as she looked up into Ike's blue eyes, seeing trust and belief in them. It made her suddenly feel strong as they neared closer and closer to the balcony where hundreds of Crimeans awaited her to make her appearance down below.

"All right then, my lord Ike. I'll take your word." Princess Elincia said and they stopped before the doorway. The sounds of loud chatter sounded outside and horns blared out. She let go of Ike's hand grudgingly, the smile disappearing somewhat off her face.

Ike felt the warmth of her smooth hand leave his own calloused hand and his grin faded halfway; a half-smile was now on his face. Princess Elincia walked a few steps forward before stopping.

"Ike..." Princess Elincia trailed off, turning around to look at him. Ike looked at her questionably, waiting for her to continue.

"…please…stay by me…I need your strength. You don't have to say anything to the crowd if you don't want." Princess Elincia finished her sentence and Ike looked into Crimea's future queen's soft golden eyes. They brimmed with slight fear, but determination of what she must do. It convinced Ike and he gave a nod, walking over to her. Princess Elincia suddenly surprised Ike by giving him an embrace, her arms wrapping around him, binding them together. Ike was startled, then he let himself go and eased into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Elincia…" Ike trailed off as he felt his eyes close, enjoying how Elincia's body fit so well against his own. _Why do I react this way when we touch?_ Ike's thoughts asked as the embrace prolonged.

"Thank you Ike. Now let's go. I feel that my people have waited long enough for my appearance." Princess Elincia said as she drew away, a smile on her face. It made Ike's face light up as well and she began to walk, Ike keeping the pace beside her.

The sun was shining; the clouds in the sky didn't dare cover the sun and the sky was periwinkle blue. The spring wind rustled Princess Elincia's and Ike's hair as they made their way onto the balcony. Ike stood by the doorway, giving Princess Elincia a nod when she turned to look at him. Then she turned around and continued on her way.

"All my people!" Princess Elincia called out as she walked out ahead, showing herself for all the people below. At once there were roars and cheers from the people down below. Princess Elincia blushed at the large attention that was now focused on her, but she composed herself. Ike stood off to the side on the balcony, away from probing eyes, but there. It reassured Princess Elincia that everything would be all right.

"Crimeans! Finally we are liberated from the harsh rule of Daein! Ashnard is slain!" Princess Elincia called out and everyone roared once again, whistles and hollers were heard. She waited until their cheers subsided before continuing.

"Everyone, I was on the battlefield and I watched as the light died away in King Ashnard's eyes, slain by a great leader and general of the Crimean Liberation army. Now Crimea is free! I am free! We all are free!" Princess Elincia said. "I have never felt more honored to lead such loyal people. And you all are honorable, for sticking with the army and showing all your support. I thank you, I thank all of you good people."

Ike felt a smile spread on his lips as he watched Princess Elincia hold sway over her audience, the confidence and conviction was clear in her voice. He was proud of her, proud of how far she had come along in life. Now it will be her ultimate chance to show the world who she truly was.

Princess Elincia knew Ike was watching her and smiling. She didn't even have to turn around to know her intuition was true. She straightened her posture even more, feeling her confidence flowing for the first time. The wind came and lifted her emerald-colored hair playfully, cooling her skin.

"To all my people! I have lived in seclusion for many years until Daein has kicked me out of house and home. Now that I have it back I want to see that everyone, including locals and other kinds of people alike, will view Crimea as their home. All Laguz are welcome in Melior and Crimea, as are the other countries' people. I accept my duty of becoming your queen and hope I can lead you to a just and more comfortable way of life."

Now the roars sounded even louder than ever and horns blew notes that sounded like relief, triumph, and ecstasy all rolled into one. Princess Elincia gave a smile and she knew, she knew she made the right choice.

"With all my power I shall rule over Crimea, helping the land reconstruct itself. We must not show the other nations that we were so easily taken over. We must show them that we are Crimeans! We must show them that we are free and we are on par with the other nations! We must show them how true Crimeans live! Together! Unified in heart and spirit! Join me my people! Heed my words and let us become the greatest together!" Princess Elincia heard her voice was much louder and the people below only roared louder with applause and shouts.

The trumpets blew again and Princess Elincia knew that her time was up. She raised her hand and waved, the crowd hollering one more time before she turned her back and walked back into the Throne Room once again, beckoning that Ike follow her.

"You did wonderfully Princess Elincia. You had such a hold on the people. No doubt you will be a true queen." Geoffrey said as he came over to them and Lucia bobbed her blue-haired head, her eyes shining.

"Finally! Crimea has been waiting for this day for such a long time now." Lucia replied and Princess Elincia gave a nod as they both gave her a hug.

"However Crimea has much to thank Ike as well. Thank you Ike. For without you Crimea would not have achieved the peace that was waiting for us to grasp once more." Count Bastian pointed out as he walked into the room as well.

"Elincia, when I heard your words it was as if the sun shone and made you a living flame. To engulf the land and recreate it anew. Ah, to see peace again soothes my heart and makes it sing. All the countries shall bow to Elincia's courage and spirit." the Count continued and put a hand on Princess Elincia's shoulder.

"Thank you, Count Bastian. We must hold a feast to honor our freedom." Princess Elincia said and everyone nodded.

"That would be an excellent idea." Geoffrey remarked, Count Bastian nodding.

"Yes. I will get started on spreading the news right away!" Lucia replied before speeding off to tell the chefs and the other Crimeans of the news.

"Ike? Won't you join us for the feast?" Princess Elincia asked Ike as she turned to face him, her voice suddenly meek.

"Of course. I will explain to my mercenaries that we will stick around for the day." Ike replied, giving a quick nod. He knew his job was done and that he was to leave. But something in him told him to stick around till the day was done.

* * *

"This food is delicious!" Boyd exclaimed as he dug into the food eagerly, and Mist laughed, seeing that the green-haired fighter's mouth was now full of food. Oscar gave a contented smile as he dug into his plate of fresh cut turkey, ham, and chicken as well.

The air in the large Dining Hall was immensely boisterous and Ike couldn't help but let go and enjoy himself. The Dining Hall very spacious, with a long table in the middle. A chandelier hung down from ceiling and the sunlight streaming from the stained glass windows made the chandelier beads glitter. Pictures of Crimean Lords and famous generals were hung on the walls.

Ike felt himself smile as he became more and more relaxed and the food was delicious; Boyd was right about that.

"Hey Ike! I've never seen ya smile before!" Gatrie slurred and it was obvious that he had drunken a bit too much of the ale that was handed out. Everyone chuckled at him, even Ike joined in, laughing at the jape.

Shinon was equally drunk and had passed out on the table. Everyone was in such good spirits that no one noticed, except for Rolf and Mist, who whispered to themselves about it, giggling.

"This goes to Ike! And the Greil Mercenaries as well! For without them we would be nothing!" Geoffrey said and held up his glass. Then the other people of Crimea's royalty did the same, cheering Ike's and his mercenaries' names. Ike took in all the praise with a nod and a smile; he felt so different now…almost the same way he had been before his father's death. Even the thought of that made his smile disappear, but he refused to let the thought of his deceased father sour his mood.

"Aw, look at that! Seems as though Shinon ole' boy has gone tah sleep. Are we too borin' for you?" Gatrie cooed to Shinon, just realizing the reddish-pink-haired marksman was unconscious, shaking his shoulder. Everyone laughed to this, especially Titania, who was doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Ike, you and your mercenaries can stay here for the night." Princess Elincia offered as she noticed Shinon's current state and Ike gave a nod.

"Good. I don't think I want to be carrying drunken men back to the stronghold tonight." Ike replied, his tone of voice making everyone chuckle again.

"Yeah! Especially if Gatrie goes unconscious next, we wouldn't be able to lift him at all!" Boyd said, and Gatrie swung to try and give Boyd a dark look, but ended up belching instead.

"Why don't cha come o'er here and say that again!" Gatrie slurred, then took another swig of his ale. Boyd chuckled, crossing his arms, not taking up on the offer.

"Crimea is glad to have you guys. Life wouldn't be the same without you." Lucia replied, taking a small sip of her wine, a smile on her lips. Everyone nodded and rose their glasses once more for Ike and his mercenaries.

"We appreciate that, Lucia." Ike replied and the blue-haired swordswoman gave him a nod, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

They all laughed and joked as the day progressed; Geoffrey telling a funny story, making Titania and even Soren laugh.

The time flew by and soon Ike saw the twilight sky through the stained glass windows.

"I am so bloated I feel like Gatrie in his heavy armor." Oscar said, covering his mouth to conceal a burp, and everyone laughed again. Gatrie looked too drunk to realize the joke was on him and he laughed as well, his blue eyes narrowed slightly from the alcohol.

The festivities went on and on, the troubadours in the background playing music. Soon the moon was rising from the horizon line and people began to yawn in their seats.

"Everyone. Thank you so much for joining my feast today! Truly Crimea deserves such loyal men and women like you." Princess Elincia said and everyone cheered exhaustibly. Then they began to say their goodbyes and gave hugs to each other. Soon only Ike, his mercenaries, and the rest of the Crimea Royalty remained once the other people left.

"My lord Ike, as you know, you and your mercenaries can stay for the night here. You will have the second floor where all the guest rooms are." Princess Elincia said and Ike and his mercenaries nodded.

"I'm going to take Shinon up to his room. Anyone want to help me? He is kind of heavy." Titania asked, then Gatrie raised a hand.

"I'll do it Titania. I keep telling Shinon tah lay off bein' lazy. He don't listen ta me." Gatrie offered, his voice shaky and Titania gave him a look.

"Oscar, come with me just in case we have to carry the both of them." Titania said, a skeptical tone in her voice and Oscar nodded, getting up out of his seat, stretching, before turning to Shinon, who was next to him.

"Will do. Come on Shinon, alley-oop!" Oscar grunted as he lifted Shinon up; Titania coming over to help him. Gatrie rubbed at his eyes before he got up off his chair and wobbled to a standing position before stumbling over to them.

"Oscar you got Shinon? Ok. I'll handle Gatrie. Gatrie take my hand, I don't trust you walking by yourself. And if you somehow collapse while walking and drag me down with you I'll smack you." Titania said and Gatrie took her outstretched hand, a gleeful grin on his face.

"Let's go now." Oscar said, Shinon draped over his shoulder, and they left the Dining Hall, Gatrie beginning to drunkenly sing a song.

"I'm getting kind of tired myself. It was such a long…" Boyd trailed off as he yawned. "…but good day. I am stuffed if anyone asks."

Mist laughed at him and Soren snorted, shaking his head.

"Thank you Princess Elincia, or should I start calling you Queen Elincia now, for the meal." Boyd said and Elincia nodded, an amused smile on her face.

"You can still call me Princess Elincia. I won't be queen until I sign the documents and petitions that validate my persona to be queen."

"Ok, good." Ike replied and Princess Elincia giggled at his words, making amused smiles float on everyone else's faces.

"We might as well start heading to bed as well." Ike suggested and Mist, Boyd, and Soren gave a nod, standing up from their seats.

"Thank you for the meal Princess Elincia." Soren said and Elincia gave a nod.

"No, thank you for coming." she replied and Soren gave a nod before walking off with Mist and Boyd.

"Ike, may I speak with you privately?" Princess Elincia asked and Ike nodded, getting up out of his seat to stretch.

"I'll go and inform the Royal Knights to bed down. Come Lucia, let's leave Elincia to her privacy." Geoffrey said and Lucia nodded as the two stood up and left the Dining Hall after Soren, Mist, and Boyd. Only Ike and Princess Elincia remained and Ike waited for her to speak, looking into her eyes.

"Ike…would you care to meet me in my room tonight? There's something I must tell you, but not out here in the open." Princess Elincia asked and a pleading gaze was in her eyes. Ike gave a nod, feeling a smile spread on his lips, knowing he wasn't going to refuse her.

"Fine then Elincia. When should I come into the room?" he asked and Princess Elincia's forehead furrowed as she began to think.

"Hm…how about once the moon has risen three quarters into the sky? My room is the only one on the third floor."

"All right then Princess, I'll see you then." Ike answered and Princess Elincia smiled at him.

"See you then Ike." she nodded and Ike surpassed a shiver from overtaking him. Then he left, and Princess Elincia watched Ike go, his red cape billowing slightly behind him. She blushed with a smile of glee before finally getting up out of her seat and making her way to her room.

* * *

Ike began to get undressed, feeling anticipation for later that night. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. _Princess Elincia said that she had to tell me something, possibly important. I can't refuse her. But I wonder what could be so important that I must go to her room for her to tell it._

He took off his pants before finding the pair of shorts that he wore to bed, putting them on. He fixed his red shirt before taking a deep breath and looking out the window, hearing the crickets chirp and seeing the stars blink in the clear night sky.

He knew he was impatient for the night to progress and for the moon to rise higher. Ike sighed and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair before laying down, looking up at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. There were so many questions he wanted to ask and they wrapped around his mind until he felt as though he was clogged with them.

"I know that tomorrow…my mercenaries and I have to leave. We can't stay here any longer; our work is done." Ike spoke aloud softly, hearing a sad tone in his voice. He became lost in thought, biting his lip softly as he contemplated.

_I wish that…I had more time to spend with Princess Elincia one last time before she becomes queen. She has been a part of my group and life for a long time…it's going to be hard to part with her._

Ike laid there, his thoughts tumultuous as he restlessly moved, forcing himself not to compulsively look out the window. He sighed once more and stretched, elongating his legs and arms, grunting with the strain before relaxing once more.

Then a knock came on Ike's door and he jolted upright, startled, before calling out, "You may come in."

It was Mist who opened the door and came in, her usual happy face was neutral, a small thin frown on her lips. Her blue eyes looked troubled, or possibly worried.

"What's up little sis?" Ike asked, and Mist shook her head, closing the door behind her halfway.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Mist asked and Ike sighed, knowing that sooner or later he would have this question directed to him.

"I was actually thinking on it before you came in here. To be honest, I don't know, Mist. I know we have to leave Castle Crimea tomorrow. I suppose we'll head back to the Mercenary Stronghold." Ike replied, scratching an itch on his neck.

"It's going to be sad…parting with Princess Elincia, I mean. She was with us the entire time and…it's going to be different without her." Mist said as she decided to climb onto the bed and sit next to her big brother and Ike nodded solemnly.

"Yes…It will be very hard to part with her now." Ike responded and Mist looked at him, her eyes searching his own as she heard the pensive tone in his voice.

"Don't worry big brother. I know we will see Princess Elincia again. She'll just be the queen of Crimea, that's all." Mist said softly, as if trying to reassure Ike. Ike inhaled and looked out the window, seeing the moon was almost three quarters away from the horizon. His exhale whistled softly from his nose as he turned to look back at Mist.

"I know…" Ike trailed off, then brother and sister were quiet for a moment, lost in thoughts.

"I'm getting tired now big brother so I'm going to go to bed. Love you, see you tomorrow." Mist said and kissed Ike's cheek before getting off the bed.

"Love you too, little sis. See you tomorrow." Ike replied, watching her go before getting up as well and deciding to leave the room to head to Princess Elincia's room.

* * *

Princess Elincia was so startled as she heard a knock on her door that she almost dropped the candle she was lighting up.

"Coming!" Princess Elincia called, putting down the candle, then raced over to the door and opened it to see Ike's blue eyes meeting her own.

"Well Ike you're early, come in." she said with an amused smile and Ike nodded, walking in, Elincia closing the door behind him. Her hair was loose and seemed to flow as she walked. Princess Elincia was wearing a light green nightgown that flowed down to her knees. Her arms and legs glowed in the candlelight in the room and Ike surpassed another shiver at this observation.

Princess Elincia turned to shut her window slightly, shivering from the cool night wind blowing into the room, making the candle fire flicker.

"So. What is this about?" Ike asked and Princess Elincia beckoned that he sit on the bed next to her. He complied and sat down, moving over so Elincia could have some room to sit as well.

"Ike…the reason why I was so strong this entire time was due to you. You've helped me over and over; I'm forever in your debt." Princess Elincia said, and Ike felt a pleased smile curl his lips upward.

"We had to help you, considering you employed us, we can't refuse." Ike replied, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the way the conversation had started.

"No, that isn't the reason why you helped me, my lord Ike. You helped me because you are truly a wonderful, generous, and caring person." Princess Elincia replied, her eyes looking deeply into Ike's, a small smile on her lips. Ike smiled back and suddenly Princess Elincia's hand was on top of his, warmth spreading through his veins from her touch.

"I knew from the start when I woke up in your stronghold that I would be kept safe. And I was right. You protected me over and over and supported me. To which I must thank you, my lord Ike." Elincia continued, a soft tone in her voice and Ike looked at her, feeling a change in him.

Princess Elincia…" Ike trailed off, not knowing what else to say; he was so touched by her words.

"Please call me Elincia, Ike. Formalities shouldn't exist between us." Elincia interjected, and Ike gave a nod, swallowing slightly, feeling suddenly giddy.

"Fine then, Elincia." Ike replied and Princess Elincia nodded. Then something came over the both of them and Ike leaned in, Elincia doing the same until their lips touched and a burst of passion surged in them both.

Ike kissed her deeply and Elincia accepted his bold move; her mouth tender and soft under his. Ike took her into his arms, drawing her closer to him as they still kissed, not getting enough of each other. Elincia moaned slightly as the kiss upped in heat and Ike felt a calling answer inside him at this. _Is this what desire and love feel like? _Ike's thoughts asked blissfully as they laid down together on the bed.

They broke the kiss off together and Princess Elincia sighed with happiness as she drew the covers over them both and cuddled Ike, her golden eyes closed in delight. Ike felt a soft smile tug at the fringes at his mouth and he captured Elincia's lips once more.

Ike upped the heat again, Princess Elincia doing the same as they kissed. Soon they broke away once again, Elincia gasping for breath, a look of desire in her eyes and face and Ike knew he must look the same way to her eyes.

"Oh Ike…" Princess Elincia's eyes were half lidded and she nuzzled into him, molding her body against him. Ike brought her closer still and wrapped his arms around her, feeling Princess Elincia shiver with delight at the touch of his skin.

"Stay with me for the night, my lord Ike." Elincia whispered, her voice hoarse with passion and lust and Ike gave her a smile, kissing the top of her head.

"I will." Ike murmured back and lost himself to the feel of Princess Elincia beside him as his eyes closed, still feeling her body against his as his thoughts faded away.

* * *

Ike woke to find that his and Elincia's legs were twined together, his arms around her still. Princess Elincia woke up right after as she heard Ike sigh and she turned to face him, a look of sleepy bliss on her face.

"Morning my lord Ike." Princess Elincia whispered, and Ike leaned to gently take her mouth under his with a soft good morning kiss.

"Morning Elincia." Ike murmured back, and felt her snuggle into him, as if wanting to go back to sleep.

Then Ike's smile was wiped off his face as he remembered that today would be the day that he would be leaving Princess Elincia's side. _I have to tell her now…I can't just leave her hanging…wondering why… She doesn't have any need for me or my mercenaries anymore..._

"Elincia…today you and I must part." Ike said and Princess Elincia turned to look at Ike, her golden eyes brimming with confusion, her mouth a line.

"Why?" she asked, a hurt tone in her voice. Ike sighed, looking away, before returning his gaze to hers and replying, "Because you are to become the queen of Crimea today. You don't need some mercenary leader shadowing you in the castle, that would be an insult to your bloodline."

"Ike…that's not true. Everyone here knows and respects you." Princess Elincia protested, confused at this turn of events.

"We cannot be together when you are queen, Elincia…I'm sorry…I can't become a noble, it just isn't me." Ike responded before getting out of the bed reluctantly, the warmth of Elincia's body disappearing from his side.

"Ike…I understand where you are going with this…I know your mercenaries probably want to leave as well." Princess Elincia sat up in the bed and looked at him, realization in her beautiful golden eyes as she got the gist of what Ike was saying.

"I am truly sorry, Elincia…I just wished that I…had more time to spend with you." Ike replied, his voice low and subdued. Elincia got out of the bed, seeing a pained look in his eyes and she knew. Ike watched as she came over and kissed him softly on the lips before replying, "And I feel the same way as well, Ike…my lord."

"You can't call me that anymore…" Ike trailed off as he saw a stubborn flare in Princess Elincia's eyes.

"You will always be My lord, Ike. The one who saved my life and changed me for the better." she replied, her voice solemn, a tone of love in it. Then her eyes were filled with tears and Ike felt something in him break.

"Elincia…" Ike kissed her, feeling her pain and sadness as she kissed him back. Princess Elincia wrapped her arms around Ike's neck and Ike embraced her, trying to memorize every curve and touch of her body against his own.

"Oh Ike…I wish you didn't have to go." Princess Elincia murmured, her voice sounding choked and Ike grimaced, agreeing with her.

"I must Elincia…you must get started with the life that is rightfully yours. I have faith that you will succeed as queen." Ike replied hoarsely with sadness as they drew back from the embrace, their foreheads touching for a brief moment.

Ike…will we…ever see each other again?" Princess Elincia asked and Ike nodded solemnly.

"There is no doubt that we will. Don't fear, Princess Elincia." Ike answered, hearing a note of conviction in his voice. Then Ike kissed Elincia one last time before turning and leaving her room. Princess Elincia was quaking with sadness, watching him go, willing him silently to come back, to turn around and kiss her again and stay by her side.

As soon as Ike closed the door behind him she let go of her feelings and collapsed onto her bed, crying her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ike/Elincia Twoshot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters that are in this story**

Gravity of Love Chapter 2

* * *

*Three Years later*

Queen Elincia stood on the roof of her castle, seeing Lucia standing there on execution podium down below, the rope tied around her neck. She saw the crowd of Crimean Rebels and peasants gathered about, throwing rocks and other objects at Lucia, jeering at her. Elincia willed Lucia to try and escape somehow, to break free, but nothing happened. _My closest and truest friend is to be executed due to my laws and rule… Oh Lucia! I can't lose you!_ _No! This has to be a nightmare!_

Queen Elincia felt choked with emotion, turning to see Geoffrey's blue eyes filled with horror and grief as he stood by her. _Is there nothing that can be done?! _Queen Elincia asked herself desperately.

"Geoffrey…" Queen Elincia trailed off, knowing the words she was going to say would be useless.

"My queen, there is nothing that can be done unless you submit to them…" Geoffrey responded, his voice was sad and defeated as the rebels got ready to hang Lucia.

Suddenly Queen Elincia saw something glint and then the rope holding Lucia was sliced. Lucia was falling off the large hanging podium and then someone caught her. Queen Elincia watched as chaos reigned down before her castle gates, the screams of men being attacked and weapons clanging filled the tense air.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Geoffrey asked, shock in his voice, and Queen Elincia watched as the Crimean Rebels were being tossed aside by a group of soldiers.

_ No…is that? It can't be… _Queen Elincia thoughts asked as she thought she saw a familiar blue-haired man through the crowd, wielding a long sword.

Then the activity died down and suddenly the Crimean Rebels at the execution sight were dead; their bodies laying about the floor, and only the peasants remained. Queen Elincia saw that blue-haired man again, and as soon as she saw a clear view of him she almost gasped in shock and elation. _It's Ike! Ike is here!_

"My queen! Ike and the Greil Mercenaries have come to our aid to save Lucia! What a blessing this has turned out to be!" Geoffrey exclaimed, relief and excitement in his voice. "Lucia will be safe now!" he then turned to go back inside the castle, most likely to inform the Crimean Royal Army of the turn of events.

Queen Elincia suddenly felt herself shaking and she collapsed onto one knee, closing her eyes, feeling a huge sigh of relief erupting from her. _Lucia is all right now…Ike and his mercenaries have saved us once again. _Elincia felt like crying with happiness, but refused to give in, trying to compose herself before her men.

Queen Elincia stood up and ordered all the archers on the roof to retreat back into the castle. They complied and left, then Elincia looked one last time to see Ike through the masses, watching his mercenaries and looking about him warily. Then she headed back down into the castle once again.

"Queen Elincia, I have ordered the Crimean Royal Army to retreat. Do you have any orders you want me to heed?" Geoffrey asked as he saw Queen Elincia descending the stairs.

"Yes, tell Ike and his mercenaries to come inside Castle Crimea. Have Ike meet me in my Throne Room alone as soon as everything is settled down. I must speak with him." Queen Elincia replied and Geoffrey inclined his head without so much as a blink of his eyes.

"Will do, my queen. I'll get right onto it." Then Geoffrey left and Queen Elincia continued on through the castle, heading to her throne.

Once she entered the Throne Room she walked on the red rug leading up to her throne and sat down on it, patiently waiting for Ike to come. She was lost into her thoughts, remembering everything.

_It's been three years…three long painful years… Now Ike is back and once again he has helped me out of a dire situation… Oh Ike…_

"Queen Elincia?" came a rough, deep voice and Queen Elincia was startled out of her thoughts with a shiver to see Ike walk over to her, a question in his voice. He came over and stopped respectfully a foot away from her throne.

His beautiful blue eyes still looked piercing to her, even after those three years. Queen Elincia was startled to see how handsome and muscular Ike had gotten since the last time she saw him. _And so mature looking as well… _She felt a shiver of desire and wanted to feel his body against hers, to lose herself to him and go back to what they started to have three years ago.

"Ike I…" Queen Elincia began but Ike shook his blue-haired head, silencing her, his eyes capturing her own.

"I already know what you are going to say Queen Elincia. You are welcome. Always." he replied and Queen Elincia's face lit up in happiness at his words. Then her smile ran away as she remembered that she still need to know about Lucia's whereabouts.

"How is Lucia?" she asked, feeling concern.

"She had fallen unconscious, so Rhys, Titania, Mist, and Geoffrey took her up to her room to let her rest and recuperate alone."

"I am so relieved…if you hadn't showed up Lucia would have…" Queen Elincia trailed off, her voice becoming choked and Ike gave a grim nod.

"I know…three years between us doesn't change anything." Ike replied, and Queen Elincia felt a few stirrings in her heart and soul at his words.

"Yes, I agree. Three years doesn't change anything at all."

Ike gave a small chuckle to her words and Queen Elincia reveled at the sound, wanting the connection that used to be between them to flare up again. This caused her to suddenly remember back three years ago, the kisses, sleeping together after the feast…

Queen Elincia then stood up, suddenly feeling a wave of emotion burst in her and she clutched Ike fiercely into an embrace, starting to sob. Ike was startled at first from this, then he wrapped his arms around her, his hand caressing the back of her emerald-haired head gently.

"Ever since you left three years ago I've tried to be strong…for so long…but now that you are here…I can't…keep this up anymore..." Queen Elincia managed between sobs and Ike shushed her gently as she buried her head into his neck, trying to derive comfort.

"Everything is all right now Queen Elincia. Lucia is safe…there's nothing more to worry about." Ike murmured into her ear and Queen Elincia nodded against him, her eyes closed; they still were leaking tears. She took deep breaths to try and compose herself; Ike's body against hers comforting her.

"Ike… How can I ever thank you?" Queen Elincia asked as they drew apart and Ike looked into her golden eyes, the very ones that have never changed since three years ago.

"You don't have to." Ike replied before leaning to kiss Queen Elincia's lips. Queen Elincia accepted his kiss and reciprocated, her mouth opening under his.

They kissed deeply, the pain and sorrow from their separation of three years surging in them both. But love resurfaced, as well as desire and need, overshadowing the former emotions, making the kiss steamy.

"My feelings for you have never faded Queen Elincia. They've always stuck around with me." Ike said hoarsely against Elincia's lips as they broke the kiss.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Elincia, Ike?" Queen Elincia asked, a teasing tone in her voice; all her sadness was now gone. _It's almost as if I have been cleaned out and restored to my former self again._ she thought, feeling a happy sigh come from her as they kissed again.

"I've dreamed of you every night Elincia, I should have never left you behind three years back…I should have stayed." Ike said as they stopped the kiss, both of them heaving for breath.

"But that was purely your choice." Queen Elincia replied and Ike gave a chuckle.

"Yes…but still I blame my immature mind for leaving you all alone."

"Don't put yourself down, Ike."

"I'm not, I'm just saying…" Ike trailed off as Queen Elincia kissed him this time, the flames of passion and desire coming back in full force. Ike felt his hands rest onto Queen Elincia's hips, drawing her closer to him, their bodies pressing together gently. Queen Elincia squirmed slightly with pleasure with his touch as the kiss got hotter and hotter.

They broke the kiss together, lust and need still in their eyes.

"I miss this…us being together as we should be." Queen Elincia said and Ike gave a nod, a smile on his face, his eyes glittering.

"You've changed…so much since I last saw you Ike." she continued and the shiver that followed clarified her words.

"I hope in a good way." Ike's tone was voice was humorous and Queen Elincia gave a giggle.

"Yes, in a _very _good way." she replied and Ike gave another chuckle.

"Good." Ike said, then Queen Elincia embraced him once again, nuzzling into him. Ike sighed and Queen Elincia did the same, her eyes closed once more in glee.

"Oh Ike…please tell me that you will stay with me tonight. I beg of you." she pleaded and Ike drew back to look at her, seeing her golden eyes gazing up at him. However much he wanted to accept her offer…he knew he couldn't. _Although it pains me once more to have to part from her again…_

"I can see it in your eyes Ike…you can't." Queen Elincia said and Ike gave a nod, his smile disappearing.

"Yes…I am truly sorry Elincia…."

"I understand Ike. Will we ever…see each other again?"

"I recall you asked me the same thing three years ago." Ike gave a chuckle as he remembered. "I know we will Elincia."

"I'll take your word for it and wait for you to come back to me." Queen Elincia replied and Ike gave a smile as he kissed her once again, fleetingly, but softly.

Queen Elincia could feel her eyes beginning to well up, sensing that Ike was going to leave, and she embraced him once more, feeling his hard body against her soft body. She breathed him in, wanting to memorize his alluring scent.

"Oh Ike…please be safe. Please don't die. I shall be waiting for you to come back to me. My lord Ike." Queen Elincia murmured and Ike chuckled at the old nickname.

"I will try my hardest not to perish on the battlefield Elincia. I can't promise, but I will try." he replied and Queen Elincia gave him a quick kiss, seeing love in his beautiful blue eyes.

"That's all I will ask for, Ike." she said and Ike held her close, kissing her forehead lovingly before letting her go. Then Ike turned and left the Throne Room without looking back.

"Ike…" Queen Elincia trailed off, before she collapsed into her throne, rubbing her temples, trying to hold back her emotions and tears. _I know he'll be coming back to me…We aren't going to be separated from each other now. I know this deep down._

"Elincia my queen? Are you all right?" came a voice and Queen Elincia half expected it to be Ike, but then she flinched as she realized it was only Geoffrey as he walked over to her.

"Yes. I am fine, Ike just left. Is there something you need Geoffrey?" Queen Elincia responded and Geoffrey shook his head.

"No, I went to check up on Lucia and she asked for me to take you to her room. She wishes to see you."

"All right then." Queen Elincia got up off her throne, feeling suddenly weary. "Take me there."

* * *

*After the Fight with Ashera*

Ike watched as Yune flew away into her bird form, chirping happily, ready to make the world right. His mind was wrapped with thoughts until he heard a sound and turned to see Queen Elincia running to him with an elated expression on her face before leaping onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You did it Ike! You did it!" she exclaimed happily, her tone of voice infectious. Ike felt a huge smile tug his lips upward and he held onto Queen Elincia, twirling her about, hearing her laugh with triumph and bliss in his arms. Everything else melted away until Ike could only see Elincia in his vision and her beautiful smile.

"It was mostly a collaboration of all of our forces." Ike replied and set Queen Elincia down onto the floor. She shook her head, a smile on her lips as well as she gazed into Ike's eyes.

"You're wrong, it was all you. You are amazing, my lord Ike." she replied, and Ike knew that his eyes were shining with joy at this. Then Queen Elincia's smile suddenly ran away from her face and Ike felt confused.

"What is it Elincia?" Ike asked, concern in his voice.

"When I saw you on the battlefield before…facing Ashera all by yourself…I felt so scared for you. I feared that you would fall and I'd be all alone…" she trailed off as she saw a strange look in Ike's blue eyes.

_Have I said something wrong? _Queen Elincia thought, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I love you, Elincia." Ike only replied, then he kissed her passionately, a flare of love starting up in them both. Queen Elincia gave a small whimper of need as Ike upped the heat of the kiss. She ran her fingers though the blue hair that she so loved, hearing a soft groan come from Ike at her touch.

"And I love you as well, Ike." Queen Elincia murmured after they drew away, Ike's rough, calloused hand cupping her cheek lovingly.

Then they kissed heatedly again as the sunlight from the opening above shone on them, the brave, true, Crimean Queen and her Noble Lord Ike. The gravity of love has kept them together, strengthening their hearts and souls.

As they drew back for breath, their foreheads touching, they knew their hearts would always beat for each other. Queen Elincia and Ike looked into each other's eyes, seeing a lifetime of passion and love in their bottomless depths that would forever keep them together.

* * *

**A/N: :D This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I had gotten so into the story that it is now a twoshot. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Let me know if there are any errors, or if anything should be changed. It may be a bit lengthy, but it all comes down to your reviews. :D I also wanted to write another Ike/Elincia fanfic because I feel the other one I have is a bit lacking. Have a great day everyone. **


End file.
